Just A Bus Ride Away
by waywardrenegades
Summary: A one shot from 2x10 "Don't Take Me for Granted".


**Author's Note:**

**This is a one shot from 2x10 "Don't Take Me for Granted". As much as I ship Naley, I always loved Chris and the idea of Haley and him being a couple. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to read and review! :) **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything One Tree Hill or its characters._**

* * *

><p>Haley James Scott paused in the doorway of the studio, leaning against the doorframe as Chris Keller's lyrics and voice washed over, the steady strumming of a single acoustic guitar accompanying him.<p>

She took a deep breath and rapped her knuckle softly against the door.

He turned his head, his face automatically splitting into a wide smile that was as infectious as his music.

"Hey," she said, returning his smile as she went to sit on the arm of a chair across the room from him. She wasn't sure why, but she felt safer with a few feet of space between them.

"Hey," he replied, unable to wipe the smile from his handsome face.

"Sounds good," she said, nodding at the guitar in his hands.

"Thanks. It's getting there," he shrugged. "Y'know." She hesitated, her eyes locked on his as a flush crept up her neck. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind and ran a hand through her hair. "Listen, I hope you know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me."

Chris's smile turned into a wistful expression as he nodded his head a little and looked down at his guitar as Haley continued to speak, "But I don't really think that we should work together anymore."

"So he got to you," Chris stated, looking at her with raised eyebrows. "Nathan."

Haley shook her head emphatically, hating herself for lying to him. "No, I just... I just think it's for the best."

"Well, it's just as well," Chris said, standing from the stool and walking across the room to put his guitar away. "All those labels from New York, they offered me a showcase and I think I'm gonna take it."

Haley took a sharp breath and crossed her arms over her chest, as if that extra layer of skin and bones could protect her heart.

"Wow, that's... that's great Chris."

"Yeah," he paused. "I'm leaving tonight so I won't be able to play the show at Tric anyway."

Haley nodded slowly, "Oh."

"So," Chris continued. "I guess this is goodbye."

Haley nodded again and took a quick breath before thinking _What the hell, a friendly hug isn't against the rules_. She threw her hands in the air and smiled, walking towards him as she wrapped her arms around him. She patted him awkwardly on the back a few times.

"Thanks, Chris," she said as she released him.

He grabbed her wrist, "Wait... Haley, come here." He pulled her towards him so quickly that she didn't see it coming and pressed his warm lips to hers. Every single feeling that she'd been struggling to ignore came rushing out at once and for a second, just a moment, she let herself give into it. The fantasy.

It was something she didn't even think she'd let herself realize. She wanted it all, the whole life. The music, the tours, the record deals... and Chris.

Her lips parted as the kiss deepened, but Haley slowly came to her senses as she leaned back, forcing their lips apart.

"What're you doing?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes never leaving his.

"Haley," Chris said softly, a small smile on his face.

"Is that what all this was about? You just... hitting on me?" she asked incredulously, pulling away from him.

"Haley, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay," she protested as the full weight of what had just happened fell onto her shoulders. "I can't believe you just did that."

Chris stepped towards her again, "I want you to take this."

Haley looked down at the bus ticket being thrust into her hands as Chris's voice became insistent. "Come with me to New York," he said desperately.

"What?" she exclaimed, turning the ticket over to read the date. "In case you missed something, I'm married." A pang hit her in the chest as realized what she'd just said. She was married, and yet here she was, talking to a man that she'd just kissed. A man who was not her husband.

"So you made a mistake?" Chris said, taking her hand in his. "Are you gonna let that keep you from the rest of your life Haley?"

"I did not make a mistake," she said assertively, although she was unsure if she was trying to convince Chris, or herself.

"Haley, you owe it to your music. You owe it to yourself. Your dreams are a bus ride away. I know you want this Haley."

Haley's eyes flickered from Chris's, to his lips. She could still feel them on hers and suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach, nauseous.

"No," she whispered. "You're wrong. I don't. I don't want it, I don't want any of it."

She pressed the ticket back into Chris's hand and turned to leave, her heart pounding, her knees shaking.

"It was always there between us, Haley," Chris called after her. She paused and turned to face him as he continued. "Whether you admit it or not."

Haley raked a hand through her hair and turned around, her walking picking up speed until she broke into a steady jog out of the studio. She burst into the open and inhaled the crisp air, feeling the bile creeping up her throat. She nearly tripped over her feet on her way to the bush and leaned over, emptying the contents of her stomach onto the dirt, tears streaming down her face.

She heard footfalls on the pavement behind her and she straightened out and wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand.

"Haley," Chris called out and jogged up to her, reaching out to grip her upper arm. "It wasn't just about hitting on you. I care about you, Haley. All I want is for you to succeed with your music and live your dream. Nothing else."

"Then what the hell was that kiss for?" she exclaimed, glancing around to make sure no one she knew was within ear shot.

"It's no secret that I have feelings for you Haley, but I would _never _let that get in the way of your dream. Ever. I put your music first, and so should you."

Haley shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You love Nathan, you married him. But why does that mean that you have to apologize for wanting to have your dreams come true? Why does that mean that you have to put your life on hold for him? Would he do it for you?"

"I can't just leave, Chris."

"Why not?"

"Because being married means making compromises!" she exclaimed. "Nathan gave up High Flyers for me. He's been working his whole life for that camp and he gave it up so I could work on my music."

"Exactly," he shouted. "So you could work on your music! Aren't you cheating not only yourself, but Nathan too, if you don't take this opportunity?" "Nice spin," she said, scoffing and rolling her eyes, reaching up to brush tears away from her face.

"Come with me Haley, just one bus ride and all your dreams will be right in front of your eyes."

Haley cast her eyes towards the sky and ran a hand through her hair, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Chris..." she trailed off.

"You want it Haley, I know you do."

"I have to go," she said, shaking her head and backing away before taking off at a jog away from him.


End file.
